


Gift

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple gift can carry great meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“Hey.”

“Oh, hello! You’re back!”

“And here I thought you came to bed to turn in early. Sorry, you look busy. I should–”

“Not at all. Come here, I’ll scooch over. I actually got quite far today. So far I know there’s some manner of stone involved.”

“Mm. Sounds important. Also rare, with just a hint of notorious unattainability.”

“Indeed.”

“Ah, your shoulder’s comfy…What’s the face?”

“What face?”

“ _That_  face. Right there.”

“This is just my normal face.”

“Ah, so you always look miserable?”

“Alright, I just don’t relish the thought of sending you off into some…goblin pit to look for Julianos’ Holy Cooking Spoon, or something like that.”

“Why on earth would it be a cooking spoon and  _why_  would goblins have it?”

“I have no idea, but it’d be a marked improvement from whatever this accursed book tells us to obtain.”

“Talking madness. You definitely need to close that book, dear.”

“Yes, yes, it’s closed. Oh…now if only I could somehow guarantee a  _restful_ sleep.”

“Nightmares?”

“Plenty…”

“…I got you something.”

“Oh, is it another fruit?”

“Sadly, no. I mean…It’s just something I found when I was exploring, and I looked at it and thought you may like it and…”

“You’re blushing.”

“Oh gods, am I? Sweet Kynareth, you’re laughing at me.”

“No, no, it’s just adorable.”

“Pardon me, but the Hero of Kvatch is  _not_ adorable.”

“No?”

“No. She’s  _glorious._  Anyway…Here.”

“…Divines, this looks ancient.”

“It probably is, but it’s written in Cyrodiilic.”

“ _The Warrior’s Charge,_ ‘an old poem of the Redguards.’”

“…”

“Minerva, this is…it’s amazing.”

“Really? I hoped you’d like it. I…tried reading it and couldn’t really grasp it. But I just thought you’d enjoy something new to read that wasn’t about Oblivion or Paradise.”

“This is perfect. You are an absolute wonder and I love you forever. To think you’re out risking life and limb and you still think of me. I honestly have no idea what to say.”

“Well…I can think of at least four ways for you to show your gratitude.”

“Only four? Why not… _ten_?”

“…”

“I do enjoy making your face turn that color.”

“You said ten. We both heard you say ten. I expect ten.”

“Oh I think I have the strength.”

“Then again…you  _did_ look awfully exhausted when I came in so perhaps I’ll just–”

“Don’t you dare move, Minerva Saturnius.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good girl.”


End file.
